Psycha face au futur
by AliceTheWriter
Summary: Quand Wolverine avait frappé à la porte du manoir, Psycha avait tout bonnement cru à une mauvaise blague, tout comme Hank. Puis au fur et à mesure, elle avait vu en lui une chance d'aider Charles à remonter la pente, une chance de vivre une vie normale, et Kaitlin avait accepté de faire libérer l'homme qui avait démoli son mari. (Suite de Psycha, durant Days of Future Past.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà de nouveau avec une suite qui n'était absolument pas prévue :) Pour faire court, il a suffit que je regarde Days of Futur Past pour me mettre à écrire cette fiction aussitôt. Je vous avoue que j'ai mis longtemps pour me décider à la publier, sachant qu'avec les cours, c'est pas toujours très pratique C'est pour cela que je m'excuse d'avance pour la future attente entre les chapitres ou mes éventuels retards (je publie environ un chapitre par semaine ). Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et comme d'habitude, les reviews sont les bienvenues ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Wolverine finit par arriver devant l'entrée de ce qui fut autrefois une école pour mutants après un bouleversant voyage dans le temps. Il remarqua aussitôt la plaque de l'école gisant au sol, remplacée par un écriteau « PRIVATE PROPERTY, KEEP OUT ». Très accueillant. Après avoir garé sa voiture dans l'entrée et observé avec désolation la maison presque abandonné, il frappa à la porte et une ravissante jeune femme vint lui ouvrir aussitôt.

- Oui, c'est pour quoi ? Dit-elle, méfiante.

Logan mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, choqué et intrigué par cette femme. Kaitlin ? C'était bien Kaitlin ? Elle était tellement différente de la femme d'âge mur qu'il avait connue... Il l'avait toujours vue avec de longs cheveux d'un blanc éclatant, et sa silhouette était longiligne, tout le contraire de cette femme pulpeuse qu'il avait devant lui. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours ses grands yeux verts qui vous envoûtaient malgré les cernes qu'elle avait probablement essayé de camoufler.

- C'est bien toi Psycha ? Demanda finalement Logan, toujours aussi ébahit.

Kaitlin détourna les yeux, visiblement mélancolique avant de répondre maladroitement :

- Je ne réponds plus à ce nom depuis longtemps... Que voulez-vous ? Se reprit-elle.

- Euh... Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à l'école ?

- Il n'y a plus d'école depuis des années... dit-elle froidement, bien déterminée à le faire déguerpir. Vous êtes quoi, parent d'élève ?

- Sûrement pas. Je viens voir le professeur.

Psycha blêmit un instant, avant de détourner le regard et de soupirer :

- Le professeur Xavier n'enseigne plus depuis longtemps... Il n'est pas en état de recevoir de la visite.

Elle tenta de fermer brutalement la porte mais Logan l'intercepta avec son avant-bras. Kaitlin fut étonnée de sa force mais ne céda pas, répétant la même phrase :

- Charles ne doit pas recevoir de visite ! Allez-vous en !

- Pas aujourd'hui ma belle !

Logan repoussa d'un coup la porte d'entrée et se rua vers les escaliers en criant le nom du professeur sans même prêter attention à Kaitlin. Alors qu'il allait emprunter les escaliers, Psycha se positionna en quelques secondes devant lui et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce grâce à une onde de choc puissante. Logan se fracassa le crâne contre le mur avant de retomber dans un bruit sourd. Pas de doute, c'était bien elle même si elle était moins puissante que dans le futur. Il se releva en secouant la tête pour chasser ces affreux bourdonnement et planta son regard dans celui de Kaitlin. La aussi, Logan y lut à quel point Charles pouvait compter pour elle, et qu'elle était prête à n'importe quoi pour le protéger. Alors qu'il allait s'élancer pour forcer le passage et que Psycha préparait sa défense, une voix surgit depuis le haut de l'escalier :

- Chérie, qu'est ce que c'est que ce raffut ?

Wolverine reconnu la voix du professeur, mais il fut plus surpris par la pâleur soudaine de Kaitlin. Ils levèrent tous deux la tête et Logan crut défaillir : Charles marchait. Bien que sa démarche était un peu gauche et maladroite, il tenait sur ses deux pieds.

- Professeur... balbutia-t-il.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Psycha jeta un regard à Logan, le considérant sous un autre angle, puis à son mari :

- Tu connais cette brute ?

Charles descendit les marches, et ce fut uniquement à ce moment que Wolverine remarqua à quel point il était mal en point : ses cheveux dont il était si fier étaient devenu une touffe sale et en bataille, il s'était même laissé pousser la barbe, sans parler de ses habits de clochard et le verre de whisky qu'il tenait à la main. Le professeur s'arrêta à la hauteur de Psycha et entoura sa taille d'un bras protecteur. Kaitlin dut faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas le repousser, ce geste si insignifiant lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs... Charles n'était plus le même, et elle en avait presque autant souffert que lui.

- Moui, il me dit vaguement quelque chose. Mais ou est passé Hank ? C'est lui qui gère les invités indésirables...

Au même moment un jeune homme débarqua dans la salle, tout essoufflé et les lunettes de travers, on aurait dit un petit chien affolé.

- Je suis là ! Cria-t-il.

Logan le regarda avec curiosité, puis s'écria d'un coup :

- Non ?! C'est toi le fauve ?

Hank se ressaisit aussitôt et regarda l'intrus avec un mélange de surprise et de colère, puis détourna les yeux. Logan était prêt à répliquer pour l'asticoter un peu, mais la vision de Charles debout lui rappela pourquoi il était venu.

- Vous marchez ? Demanda-t-il à son intention.

Kaitlin sentit ses doigts ses crisper imperceptiblement sur sa taille, mais il répondit sur un ton sarcastique :

- On ne peut rien vous cacher...

- Mais je croyais qu'Erik...

- Il est d'autant plus étonnant que vous ayez manqué le panneau... le coupa-t-il en s'asseyant sur les marches. Propriété privée, je vais devoir lui demander de vous demander de partir, ajouta-t-il en désignant Hank.

Logan commençait un peu à en avoir marre de ce jeune professeur qui visiblement n'en avait rien à foutre et répliqua :

- J'aimerais bien dire oui, mais on m'a chargé de vous retrouver.

- Et bien dites à ce « on » que je suis... occupé ? Répondit-il sur le même ton sarcastique qui commençait à agacer Hank et Kaitlin à la fois.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Parce que celui qui m'a envoyé, c'est vous.

- Pardon ? Répliqua Charles, commençant à le prendre pour un fou.

Kaitlin jeta un regard confus à Hank, qui lui rendit aussitôt. Elle lui jeta un autre regard qu'il comprit instantanément : s'il s'en prenait à Charles, il devait libérer la bête en lui.

- Dans cinquante ans et des miettes, continua Logan, conscient que ce qu'il disait semblait complètement fou.

- Dans cinquante ans moi je vous ai envoyé depuis le futur... ? Répéta Charles, pensant que c'est une bonne blague.

- Ouaip.

- Je vais vous avoir envoyé ?

- Ouaip.

- Allez mourir, répliqua Charles en brandissant de nouveau son verre.

Cette fois, Hank et Kaitlin étaient à deux doigts d'exploser de rire, mais ils s'apprêtaient à le faire sortir de force quand Logan prit la parole, plus sérieux que jamais :

- Si vous aviez vos pouvoirs, vous sauriez que tout est vrai.

Kaitlin se figea sur place et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Charles, puis à Hank. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il possédait non seulement des pouvoirs, mais qu'ils ne les utilisait plus ?

- Et qui vous dit que je n'ai plus mes...

La voix du professeur s'éteignit lentement, laissant place à un visage confus et perdu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

Kaitlin et Hank ne rigolaient plus, et ils étaient prêts à se battre s'il s'agissait de la sécurité du manoir et du professeur.

- Je vous l'ai dit... soupira Logan.

- Vous êtes de la CIA ?

- Non.

- Vous me surveillez ? Continua le professeur, de plus en plus nerveux.

- Je vous connais Charles, on est amis depuis des années, dit Logan en se rapprochant de lui.

Kaitlin se crispa, prête à intervenir, même si ce type l'intriguait de plus en plus.

- Vos pouvoirs se sont manifestés quand vous aviez neuf ans, vous vous êtes cru cinglé quand ça s'est déclenché, toutes ces « voix » dans votre tête, dit-il en se tapotant le crâne.

Charles était abasourdi, perdu et ses souvenirs faisaient douloureusement surface. Kaitlin s'assit aussitôt à ses côtés en posant une main délicate sur sa joue. Depuis que Charles était tombé dans sa « dépression », elle savait que le simple fait d'évoquer des souvenirs ou même un fragment de passé le mettait dans tous ses états, et ils avaient instauré un petit rituel. Ce geste voulait tout dire pour Charles, il suffisait à l'apaiser et à le rassurer, mais à ce moment même il eut du mal à se calmer.

- Il a fallu attendre vos douze ans pour comprendre que ces voix étaient dans la tête des autres. Je continue ?

Charles posa sa main sur celle de Kaitlin, complètement perdu. Mais d'où venait ce type ? Il n'avait jamais dit ça à personne, pas même à sa femme qui connaissait pourtant ses secrets les plus profonds. Pendant un instant, il eut peur qu'elle soit vexée qu'il ne lui ait pas dit, mais le regard inquiet et tendre qu'elle portait sur lui le rassura aussitôt.

- Je n'avais jamais dit ça à personne.

- Pas encore, mais ça viendra.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- On doit arrêter Raven. Faut que vous m'aidiez. Faut que vous nous aidiez.

Kaitlin porta aussitôt son attention sur Hank. Elle et à peu près tout ceux qui étaient là pour la bataille de Cuba savaient qu'il avait un faible pour elle, et inversement. Son regard était à la fois mélancolique et blessé, Raven l'avait abandonné, elle avait abandonné tout le monde.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps que je me réveille.

Charles se dirigea vers le bureau, et avec tout le respect qu'il lui devait, ou du moins dans le futur, Logan le trouvait misérable.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire la dedans ?

Hank regarda Logan d'un air attristé et inquiet et celui-ci ne put que le gratifier d'un regard triste. Kaitlin suivit Charles dans son bureau, ou du moins le foutoir qui le recouvrait. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce type et qu'est ce qu'il leur voulait, mais si il pouvait lui donner un infime espoir que Charles redevienne celui qu'elle avait connu, alors elle lui ferait confiance.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Voilà le second chapitre qui se trouve être plus riche en rebondissement que je ne l'imaginais... J'espère avoir répondu à ceux qui me demandaient que s'était-il passé depuis l'accident à Cuba, sinon n'hésitez pas à me demander ! (il est aussi possible que je rajoute quelques détails dans le futur ;) ) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

- Vous dites qu'ils ont prit les pouvoirs de Raven et qu'ils ont quoi, ils en ont fait une arme ?

Charles venait de se prendre un nouveau verre de whisky, et Kaitlin le détestait pour ça. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours eut un penchant pour l'alcool, parce que ça lui faisait oublier momentanément les voix dans sa tête, mais depuis quelques temps il n'arrêtait pas, même avec ce foutu « antidote ».

- Ouais.

Logan et Hank s'étaient assis sur les uniques fauteuils du bureau pendant que Kaitlin s'était installé sur un fauteuil miteux près de la fenêtre. Elle lorgna des yeux le grand fauteuil derrière le bureau, sentant une nouvelle vague de nostalgie l'envahir. Il fut une époque ou elle adorait cette place, car c'était lorsqu'elle devait remplacer Charles en tant que directrice, et bien qu'elle se plaisait en tant que professeur et assistante, tout contrôler lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais c'était il y a tellement d'années...

- Normal, elle est unique, rétorqua Hank.

- Tout a fait d'accord, confirma Charles avec un petit sourire.

Wolverine continua son discours sur des « sentinelles » qui anéantirait des mutants, mais Kaitlin n'écoutait plus, tout comme le télépathe. Contrairement à lui, elle se fichait de savoir pourquoi Logan était là si ça pouvait aider le professeur à remonter la pente. Charles se fichait de tout.

Celui-ci alla s'installer à ses côtés, passant un bras sur ses épaules. Non, Charles ne se fichait pas d'elle, il ne le ferait jamais.

- J'ai traversé beaucoup de guerres, et j'ai jamais vu ça, conclu Logan toujours aussi sérieux.

- Bon et, dans l'hypothèse - il laissa échapper un petit rire - dans l'hypothèse que je vous crois et que j'accepte de vous aider. Raven ne m'écoutera jamais.

Kaitlin soupira à son tour et Logan se tourna vers elle :

- On va aussi avoir besoin de toi.

- Moi ? - ce fut au tour de Kaitlin de laisser échapper un petit rire, et le professeur approuva en serrant son épaule - Raven était ma meilleure amie, et si il ne parvient pas à la raisonner j'y arriverais encore moins. La seule chose que je lui ai promise et de veiller sur Charles.

« Mais je n'ai pas réussi. » Psycha tourna le regard vers son mari et elle fut soulagée qu'il ne puisse pas lire cette horrible phrase qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais son regard devait visiblement suffire.

- Elle est partie avec Erik, son cœur lui appartient, conclu-t-elle avec un regard désolé pour Logan.

Hank avait lui aussi un regard triste : il avait vraiment été anéanti quand Raven était partie pour ce type.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il nous faut Magnéto aussi.

Alors que Charles se mit à rire devant l'absurdité de cette requête, Kaitlin commença à penser que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise, mais Hank s'interposa :

- Erik ? Vous savez où il est bien sûr ?

- Ouais...

Charles partit dans un rire incontrôlable presque effrayant et se dirigea de nouveau vers les escaliers en vociférant :

- Il est très bien là ou il est.

- Quoi, vous vous tirez c'est tout ? Grogna Logan.

- Vingt sur vingt, bravo, je l'avais dit on peut rien vous cacher, répondit-il sur l'air sarcastique qu'il avait prit i peine quelques minutes.

- Le Charles que je connais n'aurait jamais abandonné quelqu'un qui s'était perdu, quelqu'un qu'il aimait encore moins.

Le professeur s'arrêta puis fit marche arrière, avant de se poster devant Wolverine et de lui cracher à la figure :

- Finalement, je crois bien que je me souviens de vous. Ouais, nous sommes venu il y a longtemps solliciter votre aide, et voilà ce que vous nous avez répondu : allez vous faire enculer.

Logan perdit son sang-froid et agrippa le col de Charles, le soulevant presque du sol. Hank se leva, accompagné de Kaitlin pour le jeter dehors s'il osait le blesser.

- Écoute petit connard, j'ai vu des gens mourir, des gens bien des proches. Et si tu te complais dans tes petits malheurs tu verras la même chose. Compris ?

La tension était palpable, et alors que Logan allait lâcher ce petit merdeux, une petite voix surgit dans la pièce :

- Maman qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Tous sans exception tournèrent le regard vers la petite fille apeurée qui venait de dire ça. Wolverine ne la reconnue pas aussitôt mais lorsqu'il comprit qui elle était, il en resta abasourdi : Elya. Elya Xavier qui avait à peine dix ans. Logan lâcha Charles, ne pouvant détacher le regard de la petite qui tenait un livre serré contre sa poitrine. « Le secret des océans », pas étonnant.

- C'est rien ma chérie, dit précipitamment Kaitlin en se ruant presque vers sa fille. Papa fait des bêtises avec un ami.

Charles reprit ses esprits et prit Elya dans ses bras, comme métamorphosé. Sa fille était la seule personne pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi, même Kaitlin n'avait pas autant d'emprise sur lui.

- Ma puce, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dans ta chambre, tu as encore de la lecture il me semble ?

- J'ai fini, dit-elle en brandissant le livre qu'elle tenait serrée contre sa poitrine.

- Tu as finis les dix livres que nous t'avions acheté en deux jours ? S'exclama Kaitlin, partagée entre la surprise et la fierté.

Leur fille était brillante, et elle aimait par-dessus tout la lecture, si bien qu'ils dépensaient la majorité de leur argent en livres sur l'océan et en contes de fées. Elya hocha la tête en esquissant un grand sourire, et une fois de plus Logan se remémora la jeune femme du futur qu'on surnommerait plus tard Cyclone. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère avec ses longs cheveux noirs tout frisés et son grand sourire, mais elle avait hérité des yeux bleus si clairs de son père. Elya se mit soudain à s'agiter dans tout les sens et Charles dut faire un grand effort pour ne pas la lâcher :

- Regarde ce que j'ai appris à faire !

Lentement, elle tendis ses deux petites mains vers un petit aquarium ou deux poissons rouges tournaient en rond. Elle fronça les sourcils et tira la langue puis en quelques secondes, l'eau du bocal s'échappa de celui-ci, formant une boule dans les airs. Elle l'approcha de ses parents, et tous les mutants présents dans la salle étaient émerveillés en voyant les deux poissons se balader dans la sphère. La petite faisait un effort considérable pour la maintenir en l'air, et elle remit rapidement l'eau dans son bocal. Elya était toute essoufflée, mais un grand sourire se lisait sur ses lèvres.

- C'est merveilleux ma chérie ! S'exclama Psycha en lui frottant la tête d'un geste affectueux.

- Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès Elya, je suis fier de toi, dit Charles en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Soudain, le professeur grimaça et lâcha presque sa fille qu'il déposa un peu trop brutalement. Kaitlin compris aussitôt et prit la relève :

- Elya, on doit encore discuter avec ce messieurs, tu peux aller regarder la télévision si tu veux.

- Chouette !

La petite s'élança dans la grande demeure, toute joyeuse pendant que Charles s'éclipsait dans une autre pièce. Une fois sûr que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient l'entendre, Logan soupira :

- Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Kaitlin soupira à son tour, les larmes aux bord des yeux et s'affala de nouveau dans le fauteuil. Elle était partagée entre le chagrin de voir son mari ainsi et la colère à cause cet étranger qui avait amené la brutalité dans cette maison.

- Il est anéanti, déclara Kaitlin en surmontant sa douleur. Raven l'a quitté et Erik l'a trahi. Au début, il allait plutôt bien, on s'est marié et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux... Elya est arrivée à peine quelques mois plus tard, et je m'étais dit qu'il avait surmonté tout ça.

- On avait reconstruit l'école et tout ça, continua Hank. Mais à la fin du premier semestre, la guerre du Vietnam s'est déclarée, et les professeurs ont été recrutés. Ça l'a démoli.

- L'école à fermé, et le Charles que je connaissais avait disparu...

Kaitlin renifla un coup et s'éclipsa en balbutiant des excuses pour filer dans une pièce éloignée. La pièce en question était la cuisine, et à peine fut-elle arrivée qu'elle s'effondra en larmes. Kaitlin saisit à taton un tabouret et s'y affala, avant de plonger la tête dans ses bras pour ne pas alarmer Elya.

Pourquoi c'était toujours aussi douloureux ? La bataille contre Shaw l'avait plus endurcie qu'elle ne pensait, et elle était elle-même étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle elle gérait la situation. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'énervait le plus, c'était...

- On va la retrouver.

Kaitlin releva brutalement la tête, les yeux embués de larmes et le teint rouge. C'était Charles qui venait de prendre sa dose de ce maudit antidote qu'avait fabriqué Hank. Ah ça, il allait mieux ensuite, mais c'était pas lui, c'était pas le télépathe avec qui elle était tombée amoureuse. Kaitlin avait pourtant essayé de dissuader Hank de fabriquer se sérum, mais il l'avait fait. Au début, elle était folle de joie de le voir marcher de nouveau, même si il perdait ses pouvoirs. Puis quand il a sût que ça n'affectait pas ses parties génitales et qu'il ne pourrait toujours pas faire l'amour avec sa femme, il avait piqué une colère folle qui s'était terminé en grosse dispute. Hank avait essayé de le modifier, mais il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte que les deux organes fonctionnent.

Charles s'approcha de Kaitlin et posa une main sur son épaule avant de murmurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais surmonter ça.

- JE !?

Kaitlin se leva brusquement, faisant chanceler Charles qui se rattrapa de justesse à la table. C'en était trop, il fallait qu'elle explose, quitte à le faire littéralement :

- Parce que tu crois que c'est autour de toi que tout tourne ?! Hurla-t-elle entre ses larmes.

La tristesse était partie, remplacée par une colère refoulée durant toutes ces années. Son bouclier commençait déjà à onduler, ils savaient tout les deux ce qu'il risquait d'arriver et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait l'arrêter.

- Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir souffert dans cette histoire ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des sentiments tu sais !? J'ai pleuré le départ de Raven, peut-être pas autant que toi, c'est vrai. Mais écoute-moi bien Charles Xavier : tu n'es qu'un lâche.

Le télépathe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incrédule. Jamais Kaitlin n'avait réagit comme ça, jamais elle ne l'avait rabaissé ou insulté. Le bouclier de Kaitlin s'étendit en vagues irrégulières autour d'elle, faisant trembler les tiroirs et les couverts.

- Tu as eu la lâcheté de te laisser aller à ton désespoir ! Tu m'as laissée tombée, moi, Hank et Elya. Tu nous as tous abandonné ! Hurla-t-elle de nouveau. Et tu sais quoi ? Moi j'ai pas eu le droit de me morfondre comme toi parce qu'on a un enfant ! Tu fais comme si tu l'avais toujours cajolée et aidée, mais c'est moi qui l'ai éduqué tu m'entends !? Tu m'as laissée toute seule !

Sur cette dernière phrase, son bouclier s'étendit brusquement et les tiroirs s'ouvrirent d'un coup, les fourchettes et les couteaux jaillirent de partout, suivis des assiettes et des verres. Charles parvint à éviter de justesse les couverts, mais un couteau vint lui érafler la joue. Puis brutalement, Kaitlin s'effondra de nouveau au sol, sanglotant de plus belle. Son bouclier reprit aussitôt sa place autour de sa peau et les derniers objets finirent de s'écraser au sol. Charles vint la rejoindre prudemment, comme si il avait peur qu'elle explose de nouveau. Arrivé à son niveau, il s'accroupit et posa ses deux mains sur les genoux de Kaitlin. Celle-ci releva la tête, toujours en larmes et la mine chiffonnée.

- C'est plus toi Charles. C'est plus toi...

Le télépathe eut l'effet d'un électrochoc dans son corps tout entier. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter les mots qu'elle avait employé auparavant, mais cette phrase était la pire. Charles se haïssait lui-même pour ne pas avoir remarqué sa souffrance plus tôt et l'avoir abandonné ainsi. C'était lui qui aidait les autre bon dieu ! Logan débarqua alors dans la pièce, suivit d'un Hank paniqué. Ils se détendirent tout deux en voyant que Charles avait simplement enroulé ses bras autour de Kaitlin qui semblait plus faible que jamais. Hank eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant comme ça, elle lui rappelait tellement la première fois qu'elle avait franchi les portes du château, si apeurée et timide. Logan poussa un grand soupir en voyant que c'était Psycha qui avait fait des siennes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre ses moyens, à part cette unique fois, à cause de Jean. Ses souvenirs commençaient à faire douloureusement surface quand une petite chose à côté de lui attira son attention. Elya, tête penchée vers la cuisine pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose interrogeait Wolverine du regard. Prit d'un instinct quelconque, il l'éloigna gentiment de la cuisine et s'accroupit devant elle. Avant même qu'il puisse expliquer quoique ce soit, elle déclara d'une petite voix :

- C'est maman qui a explosé ?

Devant l'air surpris de Logan, Elya continua :

- C'est quand maman est triste ou énervée : elle s'enferme quelque part et on entends pleins de bruits, puis quand je la rejoins, tout est cassé. Elle me dit toujours que c'est pas grave et elle me prends dans ses bras à chaque fois, mais papa venait jamais la voir.

Sur ces mots, elle inclina de nouveau la tête vers la cuisine pour voir si Charles était effectivement avec sa mère. Wolverine était tellement surpris des paroles d'Elya qu'il ne pensa même pas à l'empêcher de retourner vers ses parents.

Kaitlin s'était relevée et Charles la soutenait par la taille, il savait que ça l'épuisait lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle comme ça. Psycha se tourna vers son mari qui la regarda avec un mélange de tristesse et de honte, de honte envers lui-même. Elle remarqua qu'il avait une vilaine éraflure et passa lentement son pouce pour essuyer le sang qui dégoulinait sur sa joue. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait se détester en cet instant précis ! Kaitlin avait détruit presque toute la cuisine et manqué de tuer Charles, sans parler de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit...

- Je suis désolée...

- Non, c'est entièrement de ma faute, dit-il en serrant Kaitlin dans ses bras. On va la retrouver et tout va s'arranger, c'est promis.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! Voilà le troisième chapitre, un peu en retard malheureusement mais il vaut mieux tard que jamais. Bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos commentaires, ça me ferait très plaisir !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Kaitlin releva la tête, ébahie. Il avait vraiment dit ça ? Il venait vraiment de lui promettre que tout allait s'arranger ? Devant le regard déterminé de Charles, elle sût qu'il était plus sérieux que jamais, et un sourire naquit sur le visage encore rouge de Psycha. Sa rage et sa tristesse retombèrent d'un seul coup, remplacés par un sentiment qu'elle croyait avoir perdu depuis longtemps : l'espoir. Charles esquissa à son tour un mince sourire, certes difficile mais sincère. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Kaitlin pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, ivre de joie. Charles mit quelques secondes à répondre à son baiser, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis... depuis trop longtemps. Il avait oublié la sensation délicieuse de ses lèvres si douces et sa manie de caresser l'arrière de sa nuque qui lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Charles resserra sa prise sur sa taille pour l'attirer le plus près possible, pour qu'elle ne parte plus jamais. Ils étaient tout deux sur le point d'approfondir leur baiser lorsqu'une voix les ramena à la réalité :

- Beurk !

Les deux amants se détachèrent brutalement l'un de l'autre pour découvrir Elya à leur côté, le visage déformé par une grimace adorable. Kaitlin laissa échapper un petit rire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ça va mieux maman ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant brièvement la cuisine saccagée.

- Oui, répondit-elle en regardant son mari avec autant d'amour dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Tout va bien maintenant.

Alors que Hank souriait tendrement devant ce portrait de famille presque parfait, Logan détourna le regard, son cœur balançant entre l'attendrissement et une terrible solitude. En ce moment même, il aurait voulu avoir une famille à ses côtés lui aussi... Wolverine mit brutalement de côté toutes ces émotions et déclara d'un ton ferme :

- Bon, vous êtes bien mignons mais on a pas vraiment le temps pour ça.

- Oui, c'est vrai, déclara Charles. Elya, on doit encore discuter.

- D'accord, je vais dans ma chambre !

Kaitlin la reposa doucement et elle se faufila hors de la cuisine en évitant gracieusement les débris au sol, tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait de nouveau vers le bureau. Charles sortit un plan du pentagone et le déplia sur la table avant d'enlaçer ses doigts avec ceux de Kaitlin. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce geste ne la rendit pas triste au contraire, elle éprouva une joie nouvelle qu'elle espérait préserver.

- Qu'on soit bien clair, déclara Charles avec un ton de menace dans la voix. Si je vous aide c'est uniquement pour ma famille et Raven. Ensuite, vous disparaîtrez de nos vies.

- Ça me va, dit Logan en haussant les épaules.

- Vous prétendez pouvoir ramener Raven bien sagement à la maison ? Bien, c'est merveilleux. Mais Erik ne changera jamais, c'est un monstre.

- C'est vous deux qui m'avez envoyés ici, soupira Logan.

Charles resta silencieux, et Kaitlin put sentir aisément qu'il se retenait pour ne pas crier à quel point il haïssait Erik. Heureusement, Hank brisa le silence pesant en donnant de nombreuses informations sur l'endroit ou était confiné Erik. Du plastique, que du plastique et du béton, pas un gramme de métal, enfermé au dernier sous-sol du bâtiment le plus lourdement protégé de la planète.

- Il est là pour quoi ? Demanda Logan, ignorant absolument tout de ce qui se passait.

Kaitlin, Hank et Charles se regardèrent, partagés entre la surprise et le ridicule de la situation.

- Quoi, il a oublié de vous faire part de ce « petit » détail ? Ironisa Kaitlin en regardant Wolverine pour vérifier qu'il ne se fichait pas d'eux.

- Euh... Kennedy... bafouilla Hank en regardant le professeur partir dans un fou rire.

- Quoi c'est lui qui a tué le président ? S'exclama Logan, sous le choc.

- T'en connais beaucoup des balles qui virevoltent dix fois dans les airs toi ? Dit Charles, toujours aussi sarcastique.

- Les armes ont toujours été sa spécialité... grogna Kaitlin en se remémorant les entraînements contre lui.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir t'engager là-dedans ? Ajouta Charles, espérant au fond de lui qu'il renoncerait à cette idée folle.

- C'est vous qu'avez le plan, pas moi !

Charles soupira un grand coup, imité par Kaitlin. Celle-ci ne savait toujours pas si tout ce qui se passait était une bonne idée ou non et elle avait l'esprit embrumé par des milliers de scénarios catastrophiques se déroulant dans sa tête. Charles n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir que tout cela la tracassait et qu'elle pouvait rapidement finir par ne plus contrôler ses émotions. Il se saisit de sa taille et l'amena face à lui avant de caler tendrement une mèche de ses cheveux de jais derrière son oreille.

- Si tu n'as pas envie de venir, je ne t'y forcerais pas.

Charles avait essayé de paraître convainquant, mais il avait tellement besoin d'elle que son ton s'était retrouvé suppliant. Kaitlin esquissa d'abord un sourire triste, puis elle déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres :

- Je suis restée a tes côtés tout ce temps, ce n'est pas pour que je t'abandonnes dans un moment pareil.

Son mari lui sourit franchement, puis les deux tourtereaux se tournèrent vers Hank :

- On a pas les moyens pour y entrer... soupira-t-il.

- N'y d'en sortir, ajouta Charles.

- Nous ne sommes que trois, et aucun d'entre nous n'a la capacité d'entrer par effraction, souligna Psycha.

- Je connais un gars, dit soudainement Logan. Ce doit être un jeune homme maintenant, il a grandi à Washington... Et lui il entre ou il veut, ajouta-t-il en ricanant. Mais pour le retrouver ce sera pas simple...

- Ce n'est même pas la peine pour le Cerebro pas vrai ? Dit Kaitlin en se tournant vers le visage de son mari à quelques centimètres du sien.

Charles fut partagé entre la honte de ne plus pouvoir l'utiliser et les souvenirs éprouvants de cette machine qui le mettait dans tout ses états. Il détourna honteusement la tête et Hank mit fin à sa peine en ajoutant avec une pointe d'humour :

- Il y a toujours l'annuaire.

Hank et Logan se dirigèrent vers un coin du bureau ou le Fauve y fit tomber une pile de journaux, révélant un annuaire poussiéreux. Alors qu'il feuilletaient avec détermination les pages jaunes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sur ses gardes, Wolverine se redressa brutalement, prêt à intervenir.

- Merde ! S'exclama alors Psycha en se tapant le front. J'ai oublié que Deborah venait plus tôt aujourd'hui !

Elle se précipita vers les escaliers et se mit à beugler :

- Elya ! Habille-toi, Deborah va bientôt arriver !

Sa fille lui répondit par un petit cri de joie et Kaitlin l'entendit ouvrir violemment sa commode pour se préparer. La porte retentit de nouveau et elle alla finalement l'ouvrir, accueillant une Deborah haute en couleurs.

- Ma chérie, tu n'avais tout de même pas oublié qu'Elya avait une heure de plus aujourd'hui ? Dit-elle avait son fort accent africain que Psycha avait toujours aimé, il avait le don pour la mettre de bonne humeur.

Deborah était une petite mamie noire plus large que haute qui vivait à deux pas du manoir, une mutante qui plus est. Elle était la nounou idéale pour Elya, non seulement parce que sa mutation extraordinaire lui permettait d'animer n'importe quelle image, mais parce que c'était la personne la plus ouverte d'esprit qu'ils connaissaient. Deborah ne jugeait jamais, elle se contentait d'expliquer et de répondre sans préavis aux questions d'Elya, en particulier sur les humains.

- Elya n'est pas encore tout à fait prête, elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, bafouilla Psycha qui détestait faire attendre ses invités.

Soudain, comme si une ampoule s'était allumée dans son esprit, elle répondit elle-même à la question qui la turlupinait depuis le début : qu'allaient-ils faire d'Elya ?

- Deborah ! S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort, avant de l'entraîner dans la salle de cours. J'ai un petit service à te demander, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop suppliante.

- Tout ce que tu veux, une petite vieille comme moi n'attends que ça ! Dit-elle en révélant des grandes dents écarlates.

- Nous... Enfin, mon mari et moi allons devoir partir du manoir, mais je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps ça va nous prendre.

- Tu voudrais que je garde Elya pendant ce temps, pas vrai ? Devina-t-elle en agrandissant son sourire.

- C'est ça... Je ne te force pas, se rattrapa-t-elle.

- Pas de soucis, Elya est une petite fille formidable et très intelligente, ce serait un plaisir de l'avoir avec moi plus longtemps.

Elle avait vraiment l'air ravie de garder Elya, et Psycha était terriblement soulagée de pouvoir la confier à une personne aussi digne de confiance. Kaitlin la remercia aussi longtemps qu'elle pu avant que Deborah s'éclipse dans la salle de cours, sa grosse mallette en cuir au bras. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Charles rejoint Kaitlin, et elle soupira en posant sa tête sur ses épaules. Il avait probablement encore du mal à renouer avec ces habitudes mais il réussi à poser délicatement sa main sur la tête de Psycha.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé un arrangement avec Deborah. Elle a accepté de garder Elya durant tout notre... périple.

Kaitlin releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Charles. Elle remarqua alors à quel point elle avait put oublier la profondeur de son regard, celui d'un homme perdu mais aussi celui d'un mari éperdu pour elle.

- Maman je suis prête !

Elya venait d'arriver en trombe de l'escalier, grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait choisie une jolie petite robe bleue avec un col blanc, comme les vrais petites écolières. Elya adorait Deborah, elle disait toujours que tout semblait plus simple avec elle. Les deux amants se jetèrent un regard pour savoir qui allait annoncer la nouvelle du départ, et ce fut Charles qui s'en chargea :

- Ma chérie, dit-il en s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau. On va devoir aller faire un petit voyage avec ces messieurs, pendant une journée ou deux, pas plus. Tu vas rester avec Deborah pendant ce temps-là, d'accord ?

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-elle. Génial !

Elya sautillait presque sur place, arrachant un sourire à Charles et Kaitlin avant de filer rejoindre Deborah.

- Bon, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, dit-elle en la regardant courir vers la salle de cours.

- Oui... dit Charles en se relevant. Espérons que ce sera pareil pour nous.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre plutôt court mais que je devais publier pour vous faire patienter... Effectivement, je cherche encore comment va se dérouler l'évasion d'Erik avec l'intervention de Psycha, et j'aimerais faire ça vraiment bien juste pour vous ;) Il n'y a aucun doute que j'aurais du retard et je m'en excuse d'avance, bonne lecture quand même ! Bien sûr, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Le fameux type que Logan avait mentionné s'appelait Peter et vivait effectivement à Washington, même s'il avait fallu plus de vingts minutes pour trouver son adresse exacte. Charles avait tenu à conduire, et si Kaitlin avait essayé de lui prendre le volant plusieurs fois durant le trajet, Logan avait été tenté de sauter de la voiture en marche, ç'aurait été probablement moins dangereux que de le laisser conduire. En sortant de la belle auto bleu, Wolverine commença aussitôt à se plaindre, imité par Psycha.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu conduis, grogna Logan.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, approuva Kaitlin qui était devenue plutôt pâle.

- Ça va, ça va... râla Charles, un peu vexé.

La maison de ce Peter semblait plutôt chic, typique des petites banlieues américaines ou toutes les habitations se ressemblent. Logan s'avança sur le paillasson et toqua à la porte, une fois, puis deux fois. Kaitlin se rendit compte avec amusement que chaque gestes que faisait Logan semblaient l'agacer au plus haut point. Finalement, une femme leur ouvrit, l'air désespérée Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle se mit à soupirer :

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? Je vous donne un chèque pour ce qu'il a prit ?

- On veut juste lui parler... répondit Logan, toujours sérieux.

Kaitlin et Charles se regardèrent avec étonnement, pas sûrs de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La femme qui devait probablement être sa mère s'écarta, visiblement résignée avant de crier à son fils que la police était là, une fois de plus. Sans plus de questions, Logan descendit vers un petit escalier d'où semblait provenir pas mal de bruit suivit de ses acolytes qui se demandaient toujours qu'avait donc de si spécial ce type pour avoir des visites fréquentes de la police ? Une fois en bas des marches, ils virent une chambre d'ado tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, avec celui-ci en train de jouer au ping-pong... avec lui-même. Si Wolverine savait pertinemment de quoi il était capable, les trois autres mutants l'observaient avec fascination et incompréhension. Avant même qu'ils puissent faire un geste, le type aux cheveux bleu s'était installé dans un fauteuil derrière, et les mutants se retournèrent en sursaut.

- J'ai passé la journée ici.

Kaitlin se sentait étrangement oppressée par ce type, non seulement par son hyperactivité mais parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il savait pertinemment que personne ne pouvait le « contrôler ».

- Du calme Peter, on est pas des flics, répondit Logan en tentant de le mettre en confiance.

- Tu m'étonnes, y'a jamais de flics aussi mignonnes, dit-il en regardant Psycha de haut en bas.

Si Kaitlin rougit plus qu'elle n'aurait dû à ce compliment, Charles s'empressa de passer un bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

- C'est même pas la peine d'y penser, cracha-t-il en jetant un regard noir au jeune adolescent.

Celui-ci leva les bras en signe de réédition, et Kaitlin ne put s'empêcher de regarder son mari avec un petit sourire en coin. Charles jaloux, c'était toujours attendrissant, du moins pour elle.

- En plus vous vous baladez en voiture de location... ajouta Peter.

- Comment tu sais ça ? S'exclama Kaitlin.

- J'ai regardé votre vignette pendant que vous sonniez à la porte. J'avais rien à faire, j'ai lu votre contrat de loc, j'ai vu que vous étiez pas de Washington Vous êtes du FBI ?

Les mutants restaient scotchés devant un type pareil, en particulier Hank. Peter fila du fauteuil pour se retrouver quelques mètres plus loin, le portefeuille de Charles en main.

- Non, pas du FBI. C'est quoi votre truc de surdoué ? En passant, votre fille est trop mignonne, on dirait un peu ma sœur

Charles n'eut pas le temps de lui arracher le portefeuille qu'il était déjà partit devant une machine de jeu vidéos, laissant la photo et la carte sur la table.

- Euh, merci... bafouilla Kaitlin en regardant Charles qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Alors là, ce type me fascine ! S'exclama Hank, les yeux pétillants.

- Il est plutôt marrant, renchérit Kaitlin.

- Ben moi il me casse les couilles, grogna Charles.

Kaitlin ricana devant l'attitude de son mari, le voir ainsi la faisait toujours rire. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, consciente que ce seul geste suffirait à le calmer un peu. Charles tourna la tête vers elle et se détendit en voyant son sourire amusé, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé comme ça...

- C'est quoi, un téléporteur ? Demanda alors Hank.

- Non, c'est juste un rapide... marmonna Logan, visiblement déçu de Peter. Et quand je l'avais connu, il était pas aussi... jeune.

- Je suis pas jeune c'est toi qu'est vieux, renchérit celui-ci, ayant de nouveau fait tourner la tête aux mutants.

- T'as pas peur de montrer tes pouvoirs ? Questionna Hank.

- Pouvoirs, quels pouvoirs ? T'as vu quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Ce sera vachement crédible si tu le racontes.

- Et il est malin en plus, lâcha Kaitlin en rigolant.

Peter se déplaça une fois de plus vers une machine en moins d'une seconde, et Charles commençait à avoir sérieusement le tournis.

- Bon, vous êtes qui vous voulez quoi ?

- On a besoin de ton aide Peter, répondit Logan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rentrer dans une installation hautement sécurisée et en faire sortir quelqu'un.

- Une évasion quoi. Tu sais que c'est interdit ? Répondit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Et bien... dit Kaitlin en regardant tout ce qu'il avait « volé », seulement si tu te fais prendre.

- Et c'est quoi le bénef pour moi ?

- Toi, monsieur le kleptomane, dit Charles en enlevant ses lunettes, tu va braquer le pentagone.

Peter se figea instantanément, avant de se retourner l'air visiblement plus méfiant que tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ?

- Parce qu'on est pareil que toi, dit Kaitlin avec un sourire compatissant.

Devant son incompréhension, Kaitlin et Logan se jetèrent un regard entendu. Alors que les griffes en os de Wolverine sortaient de ses mains, Psycha étendit son bouclier tout autour d'elle qui se mouvait par vagues. Peter resta bouche bée, puis finit par déclarer :

- C'est vachement cool, mais ça, ajouta-t-il en pointant les griffes de Logan, c'est dégueulasse.

Kaitlin ne put retenir un ricanement, Peter lui rappelait un peu Sean lorsqu'il était encore au manoir...

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a pas toute la journée alors tout le monde dans la voiture, dit brutalement Charles en remontant les escaliers, visiblement lassé de cet endroit.

Tout les mutants remontèrent dans la voiture et laissèrent le soin à Logan d'expliquer la situation à la mère de Peter.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? Demanda Kaitlin pendant qu'ils montaient dans la voiture.

- J'ai dis qu'on l'emmenait au poste de police pour la journée.

- Ça risquerait d'arriver... murmura Peter.

Charles et Kaitlin s'étaient installés derrière et Hank avait raisonnablement prit le volant, accompagné par Logan et Peter à l'avant.

- Il faut combien de temps pour y aller ? Demanda Charles.

- Environ une heure maximum, répondit Hank. Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est comment on va réussir à faire libérer Erik sans se faire prendre ?

- Pour ça, j'ai un plan : Hank tu vas te faire passer pour un touriste et prendre ton bidule qui pirate tout les systèmes d'un établissement et tu vas brouiller les caméras.

- Ça me va, acquiesça celui-ci.

- Ensuite, on se dirige vers la cantine pendant que Peter prends la place de celui qui distribue le repas et va libérer Erik.

- D'accord, je gère, souris Peter, visiblement amusé de la situation.

- Hank tu déclencheras ensuite le système d'alarme en faisant évacuer tout le monde, Logan, Kaitlin et moi on se charge de faire vider la cantine et de vous ouvrir l'ascenseur.

- Et on sort ni vu ni connu, conclu Kaitlin, fière que son mari ait orchestré tout ça.

Alors que les hommes élaboraient les détails de l'évasion, Kaitlin sentait honteusement la fatigue arriver et essayait en vain de ne pas le montrer. Elle ne dormait jamais très bien, et toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisée. Psycha finit tout de même par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Charles qui se rendit bien compte de son épuisement. Il caressa ses cheveux dans un geste aussi tendre que possible et lui murmura :

- Repose-toi, tu l'as bien mérité.

Lentement, le brouhaha de la voiture s'éloigna et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kaitlin s'endormit presque sereine.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour bonjour ! Pardooooooooooon ! Je suis vraiment honteuse pour le retard que j'ai, mais c'est fou comment je n'ai pas eu le temps ces dernières semaines ! Je vous promets que ça va s'arranger d'ici là, l'inspiration est de retour ! Enfin bref, bonne lecture et laissez vos avis en commentaire !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 :<p>

- Kaitlin, réveille-toi...

Psycha ouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son mari, puis se releva en sursaut quand elle vit quatre paires d'yeux fixés sur elle. Ces yeux appartenaient à Charles, Hank, Wolverine et Peter, attendant visiblement qu'elle se lève pour commencer l'évasion de cet abruti de Magneto.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller, balbutia-t-elle en s'extirpant de la voiture.

Charles ré-expliqua rapidement le plan à tout le monde et chacun des mutants se mit en route. Alors qu'Hank se faufilai dans un groupe de touriste son appareil à la main, Charles, Logan, et Kaitlin se dirigèrent vers les sous-sol « réservés au personnel » et Peter était déjà loin. Psycha avait encore l'esprit embrumé, Charles l'avait bien remarqué. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, faisant sourire Kaitlin qui reprit rapidement du poil de la bête. Il se donnait du mal pour qu'ils redeviennent comme avant, qu'ils reforment ce couple si soudé d'avant. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans encombre, Hank avait visiblement bien fait son boulot en brouillant les caméras de surveillances. Kaitlin était nerveuse, non seulement par le fait qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée de se faire prendre, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle serait face à Erik, face à ce monstre qui à laissé Charles agonisant sur une plage. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas entraînée à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et les émotions la faisait dérailler de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Kaitlin soupira un grand coup et Charles se tourna vers elle, ayant visiblement remarqué qu'ils avaient les même préoccupations :

- Ça ne m'enchante pas non plus tu sais...

Kaitlin se tourna vers lui, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Charles ne parvint pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Son expression montrait du désarroi, mais ses yeux disaient autre chose, quelque chose de plus grave. Elle avait peur, peur pour lui, pour elle mais aussi pour sa famille, Kaitlin avait peur que toute cette « mission » fasse du tort à ses proches. Mais Charles ne pouvait pas comprendre, il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs et pour lui son regard était indéchiffrable. Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire un mot, une alarme résonna brutalement dans la pièce et il se mit à pleuvoir dans la pièce.

- Allez dépêchez-vous on a plus beaucoup de temps ! Cria Wolverine en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

La pièce était inondée et tous les cuisiniers se ruèrent vers la sortie sous les ordres de Logan et de Charles, pendant que Kaitlin faisait de son mieux pour décoller ses mèches de cheveux collées au visage. Les trois mutants arrivèrent devant deux officiers qui n'étaient pas décidés à bouger, et l'un d'eux demanda :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Hum... Nous somme en mission spéciale du CBDAID... Bon, vous n'avez peut-être pas compris ce que je vous ai dit mais il est impératif...

Kaitlin leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire sur le visage : Charles était toujours aussi diplomate, un peu trop même. Logan avait visiblement eu la même pensée qu'elle car en deux secondes et à l'aide de deux casseroles, les deux gardes étaient à terre.

- Oh pardon, t'avais fini j'espère ?

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, ricana Psycha en tapant sur l'épaule de Charles.

Le pauvre professeur les regarda avec un air déboussolé avant de se diriger vers un policier pour prendre la carte et ouvrir l'ascenseur ou Peter et Erik devraient se trouver.

- Vous m'excuserez, je ne suis pas très doué avec la violence... dit-il en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Kaitlin.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Charles n'avait pas perdu son petit côté taquin qui faisait craquer Psycha. A peine eut-il le temps de se relever que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit brutalement. Charles se retourna et c'était comme si tout en lui resurgissait brutalement à la vue de ce visage. Erik se tenait juste devant lui, le visage aussi serein que possible.

- Charles... ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son poing alla s'écraser sur le nez de Magneto qui tomba brutalement à terre. Kaitlin accouru vers Charles qui avait perdu l'équilibre et s'était cogné contre un mur, le sérum d'Hank ne permettait pas ce genre de « débordement ». Charles alla aussitôt s'accrocher à sa compagne tel un point de repère pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Kaitlin évita de regarder Erik pendant un instant et se concentra sur Charles pour ne pas péter les plombs, même si elle devait avouer que le coup de poing que Charles lui avait donné était un grand soulagement. Erik se releva difficilement, et Kaitlin pouvait sentir la main de Charles se crisper sur sa taille.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mon ami. Et debout surtout.

- C'est pas grâce à toi, grogna Charles, prêt à lui asséner un deuxième coup de poing.

Erik remarqua enfin Kaitlin qui lui lançait un regard de glace, et fut plus qu'énerve de voir qu'elle était toujours là, lui qui pensait que ce ne serait qu'une idylle de passage...

- Tu es toujours là à ce que je vois, comment se passe votre vie de couple ? Dit-il sur un ton ironique.

- Très bien, je te remercie, répondit Kailtin sur le ton le plus glacial que possible.

- Moi qui pensait que tu avais déjà fiché le camp...

- Ça suffit Erik ! S'écria brutalement Charles qui détestait qu'on s'en prenne à sa femme. Kaitlin et moi somme mariés maintenant, nous avons fondé une famille alors je te demande de montrer plus de respect !

Erik resta abasourdi en fixant tour à tour Charles et Kaitlin. Ils s'étaient mariés ? Elle était donc si importante que ça pour lui ? Il n'en revenait pas, d'ailleurs, il n'en revenait pas qu'il soit venu le libérer si cette « famille » était si important pour lui.

- Tu es la dernière personne au monde que je m'attendais à voir ici.

- Crois-moi, je ne serais pas venu si j'avais eu le choix, répliqua Charles, aussi froid que possible. Si on sort d'ici, on va le faire à ma manière, sans tuer.

- Pas de casque, comment pourrais-je te désobéir ?

Kaitlin flancha lorsqu'Erik prononça ces paroles, il ne savait pas que Charles ne pouvait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs et qu'il était en quelque sorte... incontrôlable. Il valait mieux lui faire croire que le professeur avait encore une emprise sur lui.

- Jamais je ne retournerai à l'intérieur de ta tête. C'est ta parole que je veux.

Les deux mutants se regardèrent longuement, et on pouvait aisément voir ce qu'ils avaient traversés tout les deux resurgir dans leur mémoire. Erik finit par hocher la tête, et ce fut à ce moment là que les gardes surgirent dans la salle, pistolet en plastique à la main.

- Que personne ne bouge, levez les mains au-dessus de la tête !

- Charles, tu t'en charges ? Murmura Erik à son intention.

Kaitlin fit un rapide constat dans son esprit : Psycha pouvait aisément résister aux impacts de balle, mais les autres...

- Je ne peux pas... répondit Charles, une pointe de honte dans sa voix.

- Je m'en charge, déclara Psycha en se concentrant le plus possible.

Elle serra fortement les poings et ferma les yeux avant de sentir son bouclier mouvoir autour d'elle et sa température corporelle augmenter. Juste à temps, son bouclier s'étendit assez pour couvrir tous les mutants au moment même ou la pluie de balles s'abattait sur eux. Kaitlin était en sueur, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas exploité ses pouvoirs, et elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Peter et Logan étaient les premiers fascinés par l'image qui se dressait devant eux : un champ de force incroyable et des balles qui se répercutaient dessus sans les toucher. Dans un effort surhumain, Kaitlin parvint à repousser violemment le bouclier jusqu'aux murs et fit en sorte que tous les gardes s'évanouissent au choc. Psycha tomba à genoux, plus épuisée que jamais et son bouclier revint aussitôt la protéger. Charles accouru pour voir si tout allait bien, accompagné de Logan qui était encore impressionné par ses capacités. Lorsque Kaitlin se releva, elle remarqua avec stupeur qu'elle saignait du nez, chose qui ne lui était quasiment jamais arrivé avant. Ils filèrent rapidement de l'établissement avant que quelqu'un ne les repères en empruntant les sorties de secours, et sortirent comme de simples touristes trempés jusqu'aux os. Charles soutenait tant bien que mal Kaitlin dont la tête tournait affreusement et ils finirent par arriver jusqu'à l'avion ainsi que la voiture. Kaitlin enleva sa veste qui était a présent trempée et tenta d'enlever le sang qui dégoulinait de son nez. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué en revanche, c'était que son t-shirt était blanc et trempé lui aussi, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Peter, et à Charles qui s'empressa de couvrir sa femme de ses bras. Le professeur jeta les clés au kleptomane et lui dit avec une certaine froideur :

- Tu pourras la ramener au garage ?

- Ouaip.

- Ah, Peter ?

Celui-ci releva la tête, intrigué :

- Pas d'excès de vitesse.

Peter ne put retenir un ricanement, tout comme Kaitlin et Hank. Charles avait beau dire, il se montrait reconnaissant pour ce que ce type ultra-rapide qui les avaient grandement aidés. Kaitlin ne se fit pas prier pour monter dans l'avion bien chaud et s'apprêtait à s'installer sur un fauteuil lorsqu'elle vit Erik en face d'elle. A peine croisa-t-elle son regard qu'elle se leva d'un air hautain pour aller s'installer sur le siège derrière Logan. Charles les rejoignis, accompagné de Hank qui fit rapidement décoller l'avion. En route pour Paris.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 6 qui cette fois n'est pas en retard héhé ! Il faut dire que ce chapitre est très important et qu'il va permettre à Kaitlin et Charles de mettre les choses aux clair... J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me le dire par commentaire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 :<p>

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis dos à moi ?

- Parce que si je vois sa sale tête de requin une seconde de plus il va rapidement apprendre à voler.

Logan ne put s'empêcher de ricaner derrière le siège de Psycha en regardant Erik qui avait bien entendu lui aussi. Kaitlin s'était volontairement mise à l'écart des autres non seulement pour ne plus voir la tête de Magneto, mais aussi pour ne pas voir celle de Charles fixant son ennemi juré, prêt à le décapiter. Une demi-heure s'était déjà écoulée et un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle, personne n'osait parler, ou plutôt personne ne savait comment parler après tout ce temps.

- Comment les as-tu perdus ?

La voix d'Erik fit sursauter tout le monde, excepté Charles qui savait parfaitement qu'il allait poser cette question. Magneto s'inquiétait pour Charles mais il voulait avant tout savoir comment on pouvait perdre ses pouvoirs.

- Le traitement pour ma moelle épinière affecte mon ADN, répondit Charles plus sereinement que Kaitlin l'aurait cru.

- Tu as sacrifié tes pouvoirs pour marcher... ? Dit Erik, incrédule.

- J'ai sacrifié mes pouvoirs pour retrouver le sommeil...

La voix de Charles se perdit alors que de douloureux souvenirs refaisaient surface, mais Charles refusait qu'Erik s'aperçoive de ses faiblesses.

- A quoi bon t'en parler...

- J'ai perdu beaucoup moi aussi...

Kaitlin ne put s'empêcher de faire un mouvement brusque depuis son siège, ce que Logan ne manqua pas de s'apercevoir. Comment osait-il se plaindre ? Comment osait-il venir pleurnicher après ce qu'il avait fait à son meilleur ami ? Charles eut exactement la même pensée car un rire jaune s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Range les mouchoirs Erik, rien ne justifie ce que tu as pu faire.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai pu faire.

La tension commençait à être palpable et Kaitlin faisait un effort monumental pour ne pas intervenir, mais elle savait qu'ils devaient avoir cette conversation pour mettre les choses au clair.

- Tu as pris Raven Erik, tu as pris la seule famille que j'avais.

- C'est peut-être parce que tu ne l'as pas assez défendu !

Erik montait le ton et Charles se leva brutalement de son siège, la rage l'envahissant :

- Si tu veux te battre Erik, je te donnerai ce que tu mérites.  
>Erik se leva à son tour, suivit de Kaitlin qui ne pouvait pas laisser Charles se blesser. Au moment où elle allait saisir Erik pour l'envoyer valser -ce qu'elle avait plus qu'envie de faire- une main se posa sur son poignet. Kaitlin baissa la tête et vit Logan lui faire un signe de tête désapprobateur, son regard signifiant clairement « laisse-les régler ça entre eux ». Néanmoins, Psycha resta campée à côté de Logan, prête à intervenir.<p>

- Tu m'as abandonné ! Cria soudainement Charles avant de saisir Erik au col. Tu l'as prise avec toi et tu m'as abandonné !

Hank jeta un coup d'œil vers eux pour voir ce qu'il se passait et Kaitlin le regarda avec désolation, auquel il répondit par un hochement d'épaules : c'est comme ça, ces deux là ne seront jamais d'accord.

- Angel, Hazazel...

Sous l'incompréhension totale des trois autres mutants, Erik énumérait les noms d'autres mutants pendant que l'avion commençaient à bouger dangereusement.

- Frères et sœurs mutants tous morts !

Soudainement, l'avion se mit à pencher si brutalement que Charles se retrouva projeté contre le siège alorsKaitlin glissa durement dans l'allée. Elle aurait été s'écraser sur le tableau de bord si Logan n'avait pas usé de sa force phénoménale pour la rattraper et réussir à lz caler entre son torse et la table. Psycha n'avait pas le temps d'être gênée ou quoique ce soit, pour l'instant c'était l'état de son mari qui l'inquiétait, il n'allait pas supporter tout ça.

- Et tous les autres, réduits à l'état de cobayes, massacrés ! Ou étais-tu Charles ?! Ou étais-tu quand ton peuple avait besoin de toi ?

Charles était à deux doigts de se casser la figure et Logan avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir Kaitlin qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal à ses épaules.

- Caché ! Caché avec Hank et Kaitlin à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre !

Charles ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal : sa colonne vertébrale qui soutenait très mal le poids de son corps ou les accusations justifiées d'Erik.

- Erik ça suffit maintenant ! Cria Hank depuis le tableau de bord.  
>Magneto laissa finalement repartir l'avion dans sa direction mais il n'en avait pas fini :<p>

- C'est toi qui a abandonné tout les nôtres.

Charles était bouleversé, à tel point qu'il ne savait que dire face à toutes ces accusations qui se révélaient être vraies. Il s'était terré dans le manoir pour ne pas faire face au monde réel. Hank et Kaitlin étaient restés pour soutenir Charles, mais ils avaient eux aussi ignorés ce que les mutants subissaient. Le professeur se releva et alla s'installer au côtés de Hank, comme copilote. Kaitlin savait qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Elle soupira un grand coup avant de poser sa tête sur ce qu'elle pensait être un siège, mais elle comprit rapidement que c'était le torse de Logan qui l'avait soutenu durant ce petit « écart » de la part d'Erik. Rouge pivoine, elle se releva trop brutalement et glissa sur l'une des assiettes qui jonchait le sol avant que Magneto qui la rattrapa de justesse. Prise d'un accès de rage, elle se dégagea en le frappant comme elle put, sous son regard faussement étonné :

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien à quel point Charles à souffert à cause de toi.

- Justement, en quoi es-tu concernée ? Demanda-t-il durement.

- Je rêve ! Tu me demandes vraiment en quoi je suis concernée ?

Kaitlin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Erik pensait vraiment que Charles avait simplement fait une petite déprime.

- Peux-tu imaginer une minute Charles un verre de whisky constamment à la main élever un enfant ?

Erik ne répondit pas, il n'avait visiblement toujours pas assimilé le fait que Charles et Kaitlin avaient fondé une famille.

- A cause de toi j'ai dû élever ma fille seule pendant neuf ans avec un père qui n'était plus qu'un fantôme à la maison !

Kaitlin n'avait pas envie de pleurer, elle n'en avait plus la force. La seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire était de lui faire regretter, lui faire vivre ce qu'elle a vécu.

- Si je me retiens de te tuer en ce moment même c'est uniquement parce que retrouver Raven aidera probablement Charles à remonter la pente, mais si tu fais quoique ce soit de travers, je me ferais une joie d'écraser ta sale tête de requin.

Erik resta muet de stupeur, jamais il n'avait vu Psycha dans un état pareil, lui qui l'avait toujours connue faible et naïve, voilà qu'elle était devenue une femme forte, une vraie. Magneto commença a comprendre qu'est ce qui avait autant plût à Charles chez elle, ce don qu'elle avait pour s'occuper des gens qu'elle aimait sans pour autant se laisser faire. Kaitlin décida d'aller rejoindre Hank et Charles à l'avant pour voir si tout allait bien, laissant ce monstre méditer sur ses paroles qu'elle-même ne pensait pas prononcer un jour. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, bien décidée à mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux. Kaitlin s'accroupit au côté de Charles qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide, si bien qu'il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Charles...

- Je sais pas quoi faire... Je sais pas quoi faire... murmura-t-il.

Kaitlin se releva et se positionna derrière le fauteuil de Charles avant de commencer à masser ses épaules doucement.

- Bon ben je dois aller aux toilettes, je mets le pilotage automatique, déclara soudainement Hank avant de s'enfuir dans l'autre compartiment.

Kaitlin fut reconnaissante de ce geste, Charles et elle pouvaient enfin avoir un peu d'intimité.

- Chéri, détends-toi, ça va aller...

Mais le professeur ne voulait rien entendre et continuait à garder la tête enfouie dans ses mains, totalement perdu, stressé, angoissé.

- Je sais pas quoi penser... continua-t-il.

Kaitlin releva de force sa tête pour la caler contre sa poitrine, dos à elle. Charles continuait de regarder de gauche à droite, la tête embrumée mais Psycha ne lâchait pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Elle commença à caresser ses épaules, puis sa nuque pour finir par son visage, recommençant doucement pour le détendre comme elle pouvait. Si elle avait accepté cette « mission », c'était pour que Charles aille mieux, or c'était tout le contraire qu'il se passait. Elle passa ses mains sur son front, s'arrêta sur ses joues, lui intimant doucement de calmer sa respiration, ce qu'il était précisément en train de faire.

- Comment j'ai pu laisser faire ça... ? Comment ont-ils pu mourir sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ?

- Shhht... souffla Kaitlin en posant son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Erik n'a rien fait non plus, je t'interdis de te sentir coupable.

Kaitlin enroula ses bras autour du torse de Charles qui s'empressa de les saisir. Elle était tout pour lui, son point de repère, son point d'accroche, la seule personne pour qui il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Elle savait toujours comment le réconforter, mais lui n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'aider.

- Je suis désolé.

Kaitlin se redressa un peu trop brusquement et il se leva à son tour pour se mettre bien face à elle. Charles ne s'était jamais excusé à proprement parler de son « comportement » durant ces dernières années, Kaitlin n'attendait que ça pour lui pardonner entièrement, il le savait.

- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dis à Erik.

Psycha baissa le regard, elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il entende tout ça...

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon père, un fantôme comme tu dis. Je me suis laissé emporter par ma rage et ma tristesse envers Erik et Raven, si bien que j'ai oublié que j'avais une famille dont je devais m'occuper. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'ai honte de la façon dont je vous ai traitées, toi et Elya, j'étais pathétique.

Kaitlin ne voulait pas qu'il continue, elle lui avait déjà pardonné à ce moment-là, mais Charles voulait aller jusqu'au bout :

- Je n'ai même pas remarqué à quel point tu avais souffert toi aussi, je ne suis jamais allé te voir lorsque tu pleurais, j'ai fais comme si j'étais le seul à en baver, mais c'était tout le contraire. Même Hank en a souffert sans que je le vois. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

Kaitlin était au bord des larmes, elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps... Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux et elle vit enfin cette lueur d'espoir qui avait disparu dans son regard. Elle vit de nouveau cette étincelle dans ses yeux, celle qui signifiait qu'il l'aimait. Mais Charles baissa de nouveau le regard et enleva doucement les mains de Kaitlin de son visage malgré la déception qui pouvait se lire sur son visage.

- Je... je sais que tu as cessé de m'aimer il y a longtemps, dit-il la gorge nouée. Je sais parfaitement que tu restes uniquement pour Elya, et je ne t'en veux pas, je l'ai mérité.

Kaitlin en resta abasourdie pendant quelques secondes, avant de laisser échapper un rire sous le regard étonné du professeur. Doucement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité, mais que Charles n'aurait brisé pour rien au monde. Finalement elle se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, toujours son petit sourire scotché aux lèvres de voir à quel point son mari pouvait être idiot quelque fois :

- Charles Xavier... soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer une seule seconde de ma vie.

Ce fut comme si un mur en béton venait de s'écrouler dans le cœur de Charles, comme si brutalement il recommençait à aimer, à l'aimer elle. Il la regarda, de ses grands yeux verts à ses pommettes saillantes en passant par sa bouche pulpeuse et son nez retroussé, et ne pût que constater à quel point elle était belle. Kaitlin lui sourit de nouveau et il ne pût s'empêcher de se jeter sur ses lèvres qui lui avaient tellement manquées. Son épouse lui répondit avec plaisir, approfondissant encore leur baiser. Ils avaient tout les deux l'impression que cent ans s'étaient séparés depuis leur dernier baiser et leur ventres papillonnaient comme à leur première rencontre. Leur respiration se faisait haletante, leurs baisers plus pressant, leur amour l'un pour l'autre s'était brutalement réveillé. L'avion pourrait s'écraser à la minute même, aucun des deux ne le saurait et a vrai dire, ils s'en fichaient. Charles déposait des milliers de baisers dans le cou à Kaitlin tandis qu'elle caressait sans relâche sa nuque, elle savait qu'il adorait ça. Alors qu'ils allaient de nouveau joindre leur lèvres, un voix résonna depuis l'arrière, suivie de quelques coups sur la porte :

- Euh... Charles, Kaitlin ? J'ai besoin de reprendre le pilotage maintenant... dit Hank, plus que gêné.

Les deux tourtereaux se stoppèrent, à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, ne sachant trop quoi penser, quoi dire. Finalement, Charles se décida à déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de déclarer, le regard empli de reconnaissance et d'amour :

- Je t'aime tellement...

- Moi aussi, plus que tout...

Se remémorant qu'Hank attendait derrière la porte, Kaitlin réajusta les cheveux de son mari en les glissant derrière son oreille pendant qu'il la dévorait du regard, ce qui ne lui déplu pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte pour découvrir un Hank plus que gêné se faufiler jusqu'au siège de commande sans poser de questions. Les deux tourtereaux sortirent de leur rêverie au moment même ou ils croisèrent le regard d'Erik. Ils en avaient oubliés ce monstre dans l'avion et Logan, un cigare à la main. Kaitlin fronça les sourcils en voyant le cigare, elle détestait le tabac presque autant que l'alcool. Charles se réinstalla à sa place et Kaitlin cette fois en face de Logan, non pas sans l'avoir forcé à éteindre son cigare malgré ses désapprobations.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le sommeil avait emporté Logan et Kaitlin quand Erik posa un plateau d'échec en face de Charles. Celui-ci avait profité du sommeil de sa femme qui s'était allongée sur le siège pour se resservir un verre de whisky qu'il buvait lentement, perdu dans ses pensées, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Erik intervienne.

- Une petite partie ? Ça fait longtemps.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer je te remercie, répondit froidement Charles.

Erik se contenta de se servir un verre de whisky, son premier depuis 10 ans, ce qu'il fit savoir à Charles sans obtenir aucune réaction.

- Kennedy c'était pas moi tu sais.

- La balle a été déviée Erik... soupira-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

- Parce que j'ai voulu le sauver. Mais j'ai pas pu, ils m'ont eu avant.

- Et pourquoi voulais-tu le sauver ?

- Parce qu'il était l'un des nôtres

Charles regarda longuement Erik, son visage passant de l'incompréhension à l'évidence même. Il avait presque honte de lui à présent.

- Tu dois me croire complètement idiot. J'ai toujours dit qu'il nous persécuterait.

- J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'ils utiliseraient l'ADN de Raven.

- La dernière fois que tu l'as vue, c'était quand ?

Erik savait qu'ils abordaient tous deux un sujet sensible et préféra s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Le jour de mon départ à Dallas.

- Tu l'as trouvée comment ?

- Forte, déterminée, loyale.

- Non, je veux dire, comment elle était ?

- Elle avait... nous étions... bafouilla-t-il. Disons que j'ai compris pourquoi tu tenais tant à elle.

Charles soupira, il avait réussi à l'attirer dans ses filets.

- Soit fière d'elle Charles, elle lutte sans répit pour notre cause.

- Pour ta cause, rectifia le professeur. La fille que j'ai élevée était incapable de tuer.

- Tu ne l'as pas élevée, tu as grandi avec... !

Erik avait haussé la voix et réussi à réveiller Kaitlin qui se rendormit pourtant aussitôt. Les deux hommes se calmèrent, et Erik déclara un peu moqueur :

- Ta petite protégée à bien changé...

- Je ne l'ai jamais protégée, Kaitlin a toujours été une femme à part entière.

- Excuse-moi mais elle est loin d'être la pauvre petite chose fragile qu'on a trouvé sur un banc...

- Si elle n'était pas là je ne serais pas ici en train de te parler Erik ! S'énerva Charles. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à venir, elle a fait ça uniquement pour mon bien et celui de notre famille !

Erik se tut aussitôt, il n'avait toujours pas compris à quel point elle comptait pour lui, il ne s'y faisait pas.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es venu uniquement pour faire plaisir à ta femme, tu veux retrouver Raven et tenter de la changer, de la faire revenir.

- Si elle est partie c'est parce que tu es rentré dans sa tête.

Erik émit un rire jaune et le professeur savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire :

- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir là. Elle a fait son choix.

- Et nous savons ou ce choix va nous mener. Elle va tuer Trask, ils l'arrêteront et nous seront tous exterminés jusqu'au dernier.

- Pas si on la retrouve avant. Sauf à changer le cours de l'histoire.

Ils se regardèrent longuement tous les deux, pas sûrs de savoir comment tout cela allait finir.

- Je te demande pardon Charles, pour tout ce qui s'est passé... Tu aurais dû vivre une vie de famille heureuse, je suis navré.

- Je compte bien rattraper les neuf années que j'ai gâché avec ma fille, crois-moi, dit-il en finissant son verre. Bon, j'ai pas joué depuis un moment, ajouta-t-il en se concentrant sur le plateau d'échecs.

- Je vais te ménager alors. Pour une fois que c'est un peu sérieux.  
>Charles releva la tête, Erik recommençait déjà à se moquer de lui.<p>

- C'est à toi d'ouvrir, rétorqua le professeur, un peu agacé.

Et Erik bougea la première pièce.


End file.
